College Party!
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: Axel Dem and Marly have a party! Hayner's B-day, and he's on a mission! Good luck with Seifer Hay! AkuRoku RiSo Demyx Marly/Vexen and all that jazz! mostly Seiner! SeiferxHayner! whatever! rated M just in case, but really its not that bad AU!


**ONESHOT FOR MIDORI AKITA! **

**i was bored, and she told me we needed more Seiner Smut, so i wrote this, first time writing something with anything other then kissing, so don't kill me if it sucks kk? **

**i hope you like it!!!  
**

* * *

College Party!!!

"Come on Sora, you _have _to go!" Roxas whined to his twin. "If you don't go mom won't let me! Come on you know whose going to be there! Besides we'll be 18 in a fucking month!"

"No!" Sora said crossing his arms. Hayner looked between the two annoyed, but smirked.

"Riku will be there…" Sora was instantly out the door pulling Roxas along.

"BYE MOM!"

"Bye hunny!" Mrs. Strife said watching as the boys left. Luckily for her she didn't know what her sons were going to do, she just thought it was Hayner's Birthday party.

Well… she was right about two things. It was Hayner's 18th birthday… and it _was _a party. So yeah, they didn't_ really _lie to her. Nope.

"Come on guys!" Roxas yelled frustrated, getting in the car.

"So eager to lose your chastity Roxas?" Hayner said raising an eyebrow at his friend as he and Sora got in the car. Roxas gave him a look that screamed 'are-you-stupid'.

"What chastity?" He asked driving off. Sora gasped.

"ROXAS!!! When!?" Roxas shrugged, heading towards the mansion that Marly was holding the party at.

"I think a week before I turned 16?" Sora almost fainted.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD AXEL!!!" Hayner and Roxas burst out in to fits of laughter.

"What do you mean how could Axel? He wasn't the one doing anything." Sora stared.

"…what?" he said blankly.

"He was to in shock to move for the first 15 minutes." Hayner explained the story that he already heard from Roxas.

"Mmmh, some of the best minutes of my life." Roxas said smirking at the memory. "You can get a lot done in 15 minutes." Roxas stated, laughing darkly as Sora turned the palest white you'd ever see.

"So Sora, you plan on losing your virginity tonight?" Hayner asked casually.

"W-WHAT!?" Sora asked blushing bright red.

"Well just asking, I know I am." Hayner said smirking; he knew exactly what he was going to do that night. Whether the other wanted it or not.

* * *

"God Marly, how many rooms does your fucking house have?" Seifer said annoyed. He didn't want to be at some stupid college party. It always ended up with people drunk and throwing up.

"A lot, but who cares!? By the way, use any you like." Marly winked. "The maids will clean it up before Mum and Dad get home." Marly said smiling. Axel looked.

"Are your parents ever home?"

"No?" Marly said? He shrugged. "They won't be home till Monday who cares." Dem was to busy dancing around the living room to listen.

"Come _ooon_! When did you tell them to get here? I want to see Roxie!" Axel said annoyed, pouting. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Why so you can rape him with your eyes?" Axel smirked.

"Its not rape, plus, I don't need to imagine it like _some _people." Riku glared, but Dem did a double take. When the hell was he listening anyways?

"YOU HAD SEX WITH ROXAS!?" he screamed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Dem, where have you been? We've been at it since… what… like… a few days before his 16th?" Axel said trying to remember the date. He didn't remember when it was, but he could play those moments over and over again in his head as if he just relived them. Axel's memory was _amazing _when it came to Roxas.

"Seriously Dem, you're dense." Marly agreed. He sighed. "Where is Vexen…." he said annoyed.

"Don't know where your pedo is, but here comes Zexy." Axel answered as the door bell rang. Dem ran to the door to get his boyfriend.

"So Seifer, finally going to get over that sexual frustration?" Axel said smirking. Seifer looked with a cautious glare.

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Roxie says HayHay's coming to the party." Axel said with a knowing smirk. Riku snickered.

"Good luck with that one." Riku said laughing. Seifer sneered.

"Like you have any room to talk, you practically molest your best friend when he's sleeping." Axel laughed at the reference to Sora's birthday party last year (Roxas _refused _for it to be his birthday party, since it was basically a sleep over) Riku growled, challenging the other, but then the doorbell rang and a huge crowd piled into the house.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Marly cheered, high'5ing Dem and Axel.

* * *

Hayner almost instantly lost Roxas. As soon as they got into the house, the tall redhead instantly seemed to hone in on his blonde boyfriend, leading them upstairs and to one of the bedrooms that Marly oh so kindly offered to all of his friends.

Sora was busy chatting off his best friend Riku's ear. After awhile Hayner, and a few others where led into a second living room to play a game. (Dem's idea)

"Ok guys-Where's Ax and Rox?" Dem said looking confused.

"Fucking like bunnies upstairs duh!" Hayner answered happily. Dem turned bright red, but ignored it.

"Ok so lets play spin the bottle!" Marly groaned.

"Dem no one wants to play that." he whined. Dem pouted.

"Oh fuck it, why not." Hayner said shrugging, taking a small sip of his own drink (that he had yet to taste until just then). The others seemed to feel the same way, or were just too drunk to care. Seifer sat annoyed, being forced to sit there by Marly, who was smirking at the blackmail in his back pocket. Riku was sitting by Sora, in the game just because Sora begged him to.

"Ok! Xemnas you first!" Xemnas growled and spun the bottle, which ended up landing in Saïx, who was already drunk (thanks to a drinking contest with Luxord, ha… he thought he could win.) To everyone's horror, they left the room and did not come back.

"That was creepy…" Dem said laughing nervously, and spun the bottle. He squealed when it landed on Zexion, who wasn't even really in the game. He instantly tackled him behind the couch (Zexion was sitting on the top of the couch, along with a few others). Marly looked.

"Err… anyways." Marly spun and it landed on some random dude, he ended up just pulling the guy over and kissing him. The game went on, a lot more gay kissing then lesbian (Larxene was NOT happy).

"Sora your turn!" Sora blushed and spun the bottle. Hayner and Seifer instantly barked out laughs when it landed on Riku, who was a bright red. They just stared at each other, and Marly nervously pulled everyone out of the room, leaving the two.

Hayner remembered looking back and seeing Sora captured under Riku and thinking "well isn't he going to have a lovely night"

Much to Hayner's dismay, the body if his own affection disappeared after the game. He looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Bored, and not feeling in the drinking mood, Hayner mindlessly wondered around the Mansion's next floor, lost of the rooms where full of teens and young adolescents having sex.

* * *

When Hayner finally came upon a room that didn't sound as though it was some porn show, he instantly opened the door and walked in, figuring he could camp out there until the party was over and Sora and Roxas where ready to head home. But, Hayner was wrong. There on the bed was a sleeping Seifer, obviously hiding from the college, hormonal teens as well.

Hayner couldn't but help to thank what ever god laid that boy down on that bed, with his shirt riding up, showing his midriff. Hayner quietly snuck over to the bed, wondering what the best way was to wake up the older without getting beaten the shit out of him.

Hayner mentally noted that either way he'd probably be dead in the end, and therefore, his method didn't exactly matter.

Hayner got overtop the sleeping Seifer, who was lying on his stomach, and slowly lowered himself onto him. Seifer didn't wake up.

_Well if I die, I die happy. _Hayner thought with a smirk as he ran his hands up the muscular sides. Seifer tensed in his sleep, but relaxed as Hayner continued to rub his sides and back.

Hayner ran his hands slowly up Seifer's shirt and leaned down close, breathing onto Seifer's neck. Seifer's eyes instantly snapped open. Hayner yelped as he was pinned under the glaring object of his affection.

"._Fuck_!? What the hell do you think you're doing Chickenwuss? Are you drunk?" his glare should have killed Hayner on the spot, but he was expecting this reaction from his longtime rival.

"No. I'm not drunk…" Hayner said softly, he was indeed not drunk, deciding it best that he needed to be when it came to college parties. Seifer stiffened when he realized that Hayner was perfectly sober.

"Then what the _fuck_ where you just doing?" he yelled, annoyed. Hayner's arms where being pinned down by Seifer, right below his elbow joint. Hayner quickly moved himself up and brushed his lips against Seifer's ear.

"Giving you a massage, you look like you're really… _tense_." he said in the best seductive voice he could conjure up. Seifer's breath hitched. Since when did Hayner do this?

"You must be really high Hayner…" he breathed out, Hayner shivered at his name and laid back down, looking up into ice blue eyes.

"If I said I was, would you not kill me for this?" Hayner asked quietly.

"Kill you for what-" he was cut off when Hayner wriggled from his loosened grasp and smashed his lips against the others. Seifer's body froze as the younger struggler flipped their positions, once again straddling Seifer.

Hayner lowered his head to Seifer's again and slowly slid his tongue along Seifer's lower lip. Seifer's mouth opened slightly in a cliché gasp. Hayner kept his eyes on Seifer's lips as he kissed the top lip, letting his own linger there for a few seconds before placing an open mouth kiss on Seifer, letting his tongue find its way through Seifer's slightly parted lips and touching his teeth. Hayner's eyes traveled up to the blue ones gazing into his, watching as Hayner continued. Hayner inwardly congratulated himself that Seifer wasn't beating him to his death yet.

Hayner's eyes closed as he slid his tongue onto the other's, instantly feeling it coming to life against his. He felt slightly dizzy as a large calloused hand buried itself in his messy dirty blonde hair.

"Mmm Seifer…" Hayner quietly moaned as Seifer's other hand grabbed his ass, pulling him down against him.

"Fuck Hayner…" Seifer gritted out as Hayner rubbed against him. He smirked.

"That's the idea." he chuckled as Seifer flipped them, growling like a predator. Hayner gasped at the gorgeous noise. "You do that often?" he said smirking as Seifer scowled, capturing the younger's smirk in his mouth. "Mm-_mmmh_" he moaned happily into the elder's mouth as Seifer's tongue massaged his.

Seifer almost forgot to breathe, but Hayner reminded him that they needed to when he pushed Seifer back a bit, lunges about to burst.

"Shirt…" Hayner said painting, pulling at Seifer's shirt. He got the message and quickly pulled the black fabric up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Hayner groaned at the sight of his rival, sure he'd seen him like this before from struggles in the hot summer, but now was different.

Before Hayner could even think anything else Seifer almost ripped off his shirt, throwing it to the side and attacking his mouth to his neck, using his large calloused fingers to caress Hayner's entire naked chest.

"**Fuck** Oh-oh _god_." Hayner breathed out, heat rushing to his face as Seifer bit down on a sensitive patch of skin, sucking it lightly, relieving it of the pain he just caused. He quickly lifted his hips, grinding into Seifer. Seifer let his forehead rest on Hayner's shoulder as he groaned at the friction.

"Shit _Hayner_…" he smirked as he heard his name, his hands traveled down Seifer's toned stomach and to the rim of his pants, slipping his fingers under both his jeans and the elastic of his boxers. Seifer stopped breathing for a second, but continued to kiss Hayner's neck.

Hayner slid his fingers against the skin and slowly moved his hand lower, finding this distracting Seifer quickly took Hayner's hands out of his pants and pinned them down with one hand, using his other to keep Hayner's hips down as he leaned down and sucked on his collar bone.

"Mmmm Seifer…" Hayner said dazed slightly as he felt Seifer's lips slowly down his chest. The pace was agonizing for Hayner. "Tease." Hayner gritted out, growling as the older boy smirked.

"You like it." Hayner's eyes shut open, slightly annoyed.

"You-" before he could finish Seifer's mouth incased his nipple, sucking at it slightly. Hayner's back arched as he moaned. Seifer smirked at the reaction, deciding that he liked it very much, and continued to lick it, teasingly. Slowly he moved his way across Hayner's muscled chest and to the other, giving it equal treatment. Hayner growled at the lack of ability to move. Seifer was being a tease, and he couldn't take it.

Hayner shivered as Seifer's hand moved from pinning down his to his back, sliding down it slowly. Hayner twitched as Seifer's hand stalled above his ass.

"Bitch." Hayner hissed as he grabbed Seifer's hand, sticking it down his pants and forcing him to squeeze his ass, Seifer chuckled as he started to kiss Hayner's neck again.

"Very forward today Hayner." Hayner grunted as Seifer kneaded his ass.

"You like it." he smirked as his hands traveled up, ripping off the black beanie and digging his fingers into the soft paper blonde hair, pulling Seifer's head back almost painful and smashing his lips against his. Seifer pulled away.

"Always have." Seifer smirked as he dove back in, instantly sticking his tongue into Hayner's sweet mouth, groaning as Hayner's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling them against each other. "If you keep doing that you can count on not being able to walk tomorrow…" Seifer said as Hayner latched onto his neck. Hayner hummed.

"Don't care." Seifer pushed Hayner down with his body, making the smaller moan at the friction. "In fact, I wouldn't mind at all." he said face flushed painting. Seifer's eyes glazed over slightly, had his rival always been this delicious? Even in his imagination Hayner wasn't like this.

"Good, cause I don't think you'll be seeing anyone for awhile." Seifer said kissing him in a somewhat gentle way.

"Mm and why is that?" Hayner said smiling as he kissed back, lust put aside for the moment.

"Cause I finally get to play with my toy." Seifer said smirking kissing him on the neck.

"Your toy?" Hayner said eyebrow raising Seifer slowly drug his tongue from Hayner's collar bone to the tip of his earlobe.

"Face it Hay, you've been mine since kindergarten." Hayner shivered, closing his eyes with a smile as Seifer slowly slid his tongue along the rim of his ear.

"Mmm likewise, jerk." he said smiling. Seifer kissed his cheek and hummed in agreement as his hands traveled down to Hayner's pants, pulling them off in one swift movement, his boxers pulled down slightly because of it.

"Mmm Hayner god…" Seifer said hands on his hips, slowly sliding the fabric down. Hayner watched through lust glazed eyes as his longtime crush slowly inched his boxers down. High of the energy Hayner's hands landed gently on Seifer's. The older looked up at Hayner, questioning if he really wanted to. Hayner was surprised that his rival and soon-to-be lover was being so kind. He gave a small nod and moaned.

"Fuck Seifer… I love you." he said eyes closed as the hands were about to pull the boxers down past his crotch, but stopped. He felt Seifer's lips touch his softly.

"Love you too Hayner." Seifer whispered. Hayner grabbed Seifer's hands to assist him in taking his boxers off.

"Hayner!? You in there!~?" A cheerful voice rang as it opened the door. Sora immediately went beat red as he stared at the two shocked blondes, behinds Sora was a snickering Riku and Marly.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled pulling his twin out of there, closing the door. "HAYNER HURRY UP OR ELSE!"

Seifer and Hayner growled in unison, getting their cloths on and walking out of the room, staring at Axel, Riku, and Marly who were snickering.

"What the _hell _do you want!?" Hayner commanded angrily.

"Mom called us, she wants us home, but we said we're staying at your house, so-" Hayner covered Sora's mouth.

"No." he said with a blank stare and looked at Seifer.

"My place?" Hayner simply nodded and walked off with Seifer, leaving Sora and Roxas trying to figure out another way to getting out of being in trouble.

* * *

**Hope it didn't suck!!! first time writing something even close to smut (which honestly i don't think this really is ._. i've read smut before... and this isn't that bad) Comment please? doesn't matter if its criticism or not! just make sure its CONSTROCTIVE criticism please! thank you!**


End file.
